charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vinceres
Vinceres was a powerful demonic assassin. In 1996, he tried to kill Father Thomas, who stopped him by passing his gift of empathy to him. Demons can't handle human emotions, and the massive emotional load rendered Vinceres unable to kill. However, with the help of Belthazor, Vinceres was able to trick Prue into lifting his curse and placing it upon herself. This ironically provided Prue with the power boost she needed to vanquish him. Though he had the appearance of a human vagrant, Vinceres had lived many centuries, retaining the same shape. It was unconfirmed if his human shape was his true form, or just a mask to hide his demon form. Later Phoebe would have a document on her laptop about Belthazor, listing his "Evil Allies" including Vinceres, as well as Andras and Troxa. ("We All Scream for Ice Cream") Powers and Abilities As an upper-level demon earning infamy enough to gain an entry in the Book of Shadows, Vinceres had many powers, including superhuman strength, immortality, and the ability to kill with a touch. He also had formidable hand-to-hand combat skills, as seen when he easily bested Phoebe in a fight, despite the fact that Phoebe had more than two years of training in martial arts. He was long thought to be immune to witchcraft unless he wanted it to work on him. In part because of this, Father Thomas described him as "timeless and unstoppable." Belthazor sought his help in his effort to kill the Charmed Ones, believing he'd be more than even they could handle. Belthazor lured Prue to the abandoned building where Vinceres, posing as a human named Vince, was hiding. Believing Vinceres was nearly paralyzed by the emotional pain, Prue cast a spell to rid him of his empathy power. Unknown to her, Vinceres held her hand, passing his empathy to her. Belthazor and Vinceres thought that the emotional load would ultimately kill Prue, since she couldn't handle it the way a demon could. However, the Charmed Ones were powerful enough that their magic was able to affect him. When Piper tried to freeze him, it slowed him down for a few seconds. Prue finally defeated him by channeling the pain that had paralyzed her for most of the day into her telekinesis, allowing her to meet him blow for blow. She then astral-projected herself into his body, forcing him to feel all of the pain she'd been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart; vanquishing him. Appendicies )]] ) ]] :(Book of Shadows text:) Vinceres :F'''or centuries this immortal hitman has terrorized supernatural :beings and innocents alike. His innate defenses, combined with :his ability to burn his victims to death, have allowed him to :successfully eliminate numerous forces of good. Staying out of :his line of attack is the wisest course of action. Spells To Free An Empath of His Gift :Free the Empath :Release his Gift, :Let his Pain :Be cast Adrift. Notes * The back-up version of this page was sold in 2009. In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Four other back-ups have been sold as well; the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Deflection page, the Dark Priestesses page, the Banshee pages and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing pages. The first version of the page on Barbas was also sold but this was not a back-up. Prue against Vinceres Image:PrueProjectAstral.jpg|Prue projects before leaping into Vinceres Image:Pruestrenght.jpg|Prue overcomes Vinceres' strength using Empathic power Appearances Vinceres appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 - :Primrose Empath Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries